1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a built-in refrigerator, and more particularly, to a built-in refrigerator installed in a furniture.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, a refrigerator is an apparatus for storing food freshly, and is divided into a body having a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber therein, and components of a refrigerating cycle installed at the body in order to cool the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber.
As a capacity of the refrigerator is increased, when the refrigerator is installed in an indoor room as it is, a fine view of the indoor room may be spoiled, a person's passing may be hindered, and a utilizable space of the indoor room is decreased as much as a volume of the refrigerator.
In order to solve the problems, recently, a research for a built-in refrigerator that a refrigerator is mounted in an indoor furniture is being actively performed.
First of all, a receiving space for receiving a refrigerator is formed in an indoor furniture, and then the built-in refrigerator is mounted in the receiving space. According to this, the built-in refrigerator provides a unity with a peripheral furniture, and a damage thereof due to a scar thereon can be effectively prevented.
FIG. 1 is an entire perspective view showing a built-in refrigerator according to one embodiment of the conventional art, and FIG. 2 is a partial perspective view showing the built-in refrigerator according to one embodiment of the conventional art.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a built-in refrigerator 10 according to one embodiment of the conventional art comprises: a furniture body 11 having a receiving space 11a therein; a furniture door 12 rotatably hinge-coupled to one side of a front surface of the furniture body 11; a refrigerator body 13 mounted in the receiving space 11a of the furniture body 11; a refrigerator door 14 rotatably hinge-coupled to one side of a front surface of the refrigerator body 13, and having a display portion 14b for informing an operation state of the refrigerator; and a bracket 15 installed between the refrigerator door 14 and the furniture door 12, for opening and closing the refrigerator door 14 together with the furniture door 12.
One side of the bracket 15 is fixed to the furniture door 12 by a bolt 16, and another side of the bracket 15 is connected to the refrigerator door 14 by a guide protrusion 17.
The guide protrusion 17 fitted into an inclined long groove 18 is slid along the inclined long groove 18 when the furniture door 12 and the refrigerator door 14 are opened and closed, so that the furniture door 12 and the refrigerator door 14 are smoothly opened and closed without being interfered with each other.
However, in the conventional built-in refrigerator, since the refrigerator door located in the receiving space of the furniture maintains a blocked state by the furniture door, a user has a difficult in certifying an operation state of the refrigerator.
That is, generally, a display portion is installed outside a refrigerator door in order to display an operation state of a refrigerator. However, since the display portion is always blocked by a furniture door, a user had a difficulty in certifying an operation state of the refrigerator.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view showing a part of a built-in refrigerator according to another embodiment of the conventional art.
As shown in FIG. 3, in a built-in refrigerator 20 according to another embodiment of the conventional art, a display portion 24b formed at a front surface of a refrigerator door 24 is exposed to outside of a furniture door 22, and a through hole 22a is formed at a front surface of the furniture door 22 so that a user can certify an operation state of the refrigerator by viewing the display portion 24b. 
However, in the built-in refrigerator 20 according to another embodiment of the conventional art, since the through hole is exposed to outside of the furniture door, the beauty on appearance of the furniture is spoiled and foreign materials such as dust, etc. are introduced into the furniture.